Si Acepto?
by Red Crayon Princess
Summary: YAOI!...Capi 5! KAZUKI TIENE VESTIDO, TIENE NOVIO, TIENE LA IGLESIA... PERO Y LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO! nuevos personajes! y mas alcohol que nunca...
1. El Regalo Perfecto

**Until death do us apart**

By: Nikky Hatakke

**Nikky: **hola de nuevo aquí ando otra vez con otra historia completamente nueva!

Chizu-chan: ii ezta si la vas a terminar?

N: claro!… espero poder…

C-c: aii te webeo xD i borrare tu poca colección de tu hembro!

N: nooooo jarno nooo!!!

C-c: asi o mas amenazada xD

N: ha-ha… EXPLICACION! En este fic… juubei si puede ver… seee asi como en todos mis fics juubei tiene ojos!!!… es que no soy buena contando historias de un ciego… por que como que no se me da…

C-c: ahhh fijate qe suave…

N: ahora… lè fic!

**Antes que nada****…**

**-****…****- dialogo**

**-****"…"**** referencia**

**xXx cambio de escena**

**Cap.1.- El regalo perfecto**

Sentado sobre un sofá de la sala, estaba un pensativo Juubei, tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para su amante, ya que se acercaba el día de san Valentín. Tenia que regalarle algo mejor que el año pasado.

FLASH BACK

-toma Kazuki, tu regalo- menciono el Kakei, estirando completamente sus manos en las que sostenía una bolsita adornada de corazones.

-¿para mi?- el pelilargo encogía sus manos cerca de su pecho -¡ay Juubei no tenias por que molestarte!- sus manos fueron rápidamente a buscar las que sostenían la diminuta bolsa. Se apresuro a tenerla en sus manos y desgarro la bolsa con tal de llegar a su objetivo: el regalo. Ya cuando estaba por quitar el ultimo pedazo de cinta, vio que al final de todo el papeleo de abolsa y al final de toda la cinta, estaba una piedra. -en serio Juubei… no tenias…-

-¿no te gusto el regalo?-presintió que esa no era la pregunta correcta, ya que le forzaba a Kazuki a decir una mentira blanca

-si… pero… estas jugando conmigo ¿verdad?… ¡donde están las cámaras!- preguntaba, a lo que parecía un reclamo, volteando frenéticamente a ambos lados

-no… no es una broma- el rostro de Juubei se estaba palideciendo mas, ya que esperaba que el regalo le gustara a Kazuki, a parte de que tenia un significado muy importante para el -¿en serio no lo recuerdas?-

-una… piedra… perdona que te lo diga… pero ¿una piedra?- Kazuki en verdad estaba mas confundido que nada

-recuerdas que platicábamos hace días de los animales mas fieles… y pues… yo te platique del pingüino. Que el pingüino macho, en la época de apareamiento, busca la piedra mas hermosa y se la regala a la pingüino con la que se queda por el resto de su vida… ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunta el Kakei ilusionado.

-Oh… el pingüino… ¡ah ya me acorde!… ay Juubei que cursi eres…- el Fuuchouin escondió la piedra y beso a su amante.

FIN FLASH BACK

Así que con ese recuerdo en su mente, sabia que no le podía regalar otra piedra… aun si esta estaba mas bonita que la anterior, debía de pensar en algo mas creativo y original… o en algo común que la gente le regala a la persona que ama.

-pero… ¿Qué le regalo?- debía de pensar en algo totalmente hermoso o significativo, ya que lo único que sabia era que Kazuki le entraba mas por lo sentimental que por lo tosco.

Decidió salir para poder pensar mejor, ya que en las tiendas empezaban a mostrar regalos en los almanaques, tal vez vería uno que le gustara a Kazuki, algo delicado, significativo, que pueda usar, que pueda mostrar, que pueda presumir… pero el regalo no aparecía por nada del mundo. Eso era realmente curioso, ya que conocía a Kazuki desde niños, pero por desgracia nunca parecía atinarle a los regalos indicados. Caminando por la transitada calle, vio de lejos al emperador relámpago; si alguien mas conocía a Kazuki era el.

-¡oye Ginji!- grito a la vez que corría en dirección del rubio

-ah… Juubei, que bueno verte…- rió nerviosamente -¿y… que haces?- trato de disimular su nerviosismo, haciendo que el Kakei hablara

-lo que sucede… es que… veras…-

-estas buscándole un regalo a Kazuki… ¿cierto?-

-si… ¿y tu le buscas un regalo a Ban?- miro traviesamente al emperador

-¡ah! Como crees… yo … este… buscaba cosas para el Honky Tonk- corto rápidamente

-¿frente a una tienda de postales?-

-¡ah!… no… nada que ver…- al verse descubierto, el rubio solo se limito a reír nerviosamente

-claro…-

-¿y… ya sabes lo que le regalaras a Kazuki?- trato de desviar el tema

-no exactamente, por eso te pido que me ayudes a elegir algo ¿si?-

-claro, con tal de ver feliz a Kazuki-

Y se fueron caminando por la ancha calle, viendo de derecha a izquierda pero no había algo que les llenara las expectativas para ser el regalo perfecto.

Sin darse cuenta de que por la misma calle caminaba Ban Midou, tratando de buscar algo decente para el rubio, ya que el ultimo regalo fue una paleta, claro que en menos de dos minutos estaba siendo electrocutado. Así que se decidió en encontrar algo que de plano le llegara a gustar, tanto como a Ginji, como al bolsillo del ojiazul. Camino dos tiendas mas, diviso a lo lejos que estaba SU rubio con el Kakei y que ambos entraban a lo que parecía una joyería.

-este quiere quitarme a mi rubio… ah pero las cosas no se quedaran así- camino, casi corriendo en dirección contraria. Fue hasta el Honky Tonk, donde Kazuki se encontraba, y se posiciono frente de el, como si lo estuviera desafiando.

-¿a ti que te sucede?- pregunto por fin el Fuuchouin, ya que la altitud altanera de Ban no le estaba gustando para nada

-vi a TU hembro con MI Ginji- reclamo a lo alto

-¿a mi que? Ban, no te estoy entendiendo…- el pelilargo ignoro por completo al ojiazul, ya que le estaba arruinando la tarde, aparte que el frappe que tenia en sus manos comenzaba a hacerse liquido, por lo que tuvo que ponerle dos popotes para hacerlo mas espumoso. Estaba por levantarse de donde estaba, cuando el ojiazul lo obligo a sentarse.

-¡entraron juntos a una tienda!-

-¿y eso que?-

-¡lo que te estoy tratando de decir mariposita, es que Juubei y Ginji son pareja!-

Continuara…

Nikky: see, se que los capizz están súper chiqitingoz… pero es lo único que me alcanzaría para poder estar en febrero y terminar la historia!

C-c: pero te alcanzara vdd?

N: suelta esas fotos de mi cosito!

C-c: nooo… empieza a escribir el proximo capi… y te las doi

N: chizu!!!

C-c: las fotozz nikky… ai qe mal penzada me zalizzte!

N: ha-ha…

C-c: empieza a ezcribir!!!!

N: ash! OK…

C-c: wenoup io me despido en nombre de todozz aqi prezentezz… bye bye boo!

Próximo capitulo:

**Entre dimes y diretes**

-No lo molesto, y a todo esto ¿Qué hacías con Juubei?-

-las personas con las que me junte, no son de tu inconveniencia-

-¡Ren… el nombre de tu amante!-

-Tu y el señor Ginji son pareja ¿verdad?-


	2. Entre Dimes y Diretes

**Si Acepto…?**

By: Nikky Hatakke

**Nikky:** ahora viene lo bueno!!!... la pelea entre juubei y kazuki!!! ...

**C-c**: sangre!!!

**N:** no qe sadica... en fin sin mas preamblos...

**Cap.2.- Entre dimes y diretes**

Kazuki no pudo terminar de tomar su delicioso frappe moka caramelo por la simple y sencilla razón que Ban, el "rompe momentos hermosos", había llegado de señora chismosa a informarle que su actual novio: Juubei Kakei, o mejor dicho futuro ex-novio, estaba con su mejor amigo. No quiso pedir detalles, por que presentía que los golpearía a ambos sin pedirles una explicación.

-mariposa…¿sigues aquí?- Ban pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de Kazuki

-claro que sigo aquí imbécil- sujeto la mano que Ban movía insistentemente frente a el -y no me digas mariposa, que ¿acaso tu tampoco lo eres?- le devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa burlona.

-eso es diferente… hay niveles ¿sabes?- se soltó del agarre de Kazuki

-si, claro…- rodó los ojos, en verdad que el Midou sabia como aburrir a las personas

-en lugar que me _avientes al león_, deberías buscar la manera de recuperar a tu _hembro_

-¿hembro?… ¿de donde sacaste esa palabra?… te estas juntando demasiado con el Akabane ¿no?- le restregaba en cara las mil y unas equivocaciones, ya que seria la única y quien sabe, la ultima vez que tendría para molestar a Ban.

-las personas con las que me junte, no son de tu inconveniencia

-¿y tampoco las personas con las que se junte el señor Ginji?- si quería molestarlo, lo estaba logrando

-mira, que tu noviecito también esta metido en esto… y de esta no se escapa

-para empezar, yo se que Juubei no se metería con el señor Ginji…- Ban quería que el pelilargo se enojara por completo con Juubei, pero antes de eso, Kazuki lo molestaría hasta que se cansara de hacerlo, o hasta que se le acabaran las ofensas.

-ah… ya recuerdo… ¡fuiste tu el que lo engaño desde un principio!- lo apunto acusadoramente

-¿a que viene todo esto?

-no recuerdas… a la muchachita esa…- dejo la pregunta al aire, ya que no se acordaba perfectamente del nombre, y sirvió que se escucho amenazador para meterle presión al pelilargo

-¿Ren?

-¡Ren… el nombre de tu amante!

-no es mi amante…- se encogió de hombros

-¿ah que no es tu amante?… la cajita de Pandora acaba de ser abierta y dentro de ella estaba escrito un nombre… ¿no adivinas cual es?- ahora era el ojiazul quien tenia el control de la discusión

-no lo se… ¿Ginji?

-no… Ginji no jue…

Los dos pararon de discutir como niños de PRE-kinder al ver que Juubei y el rubio estaban entrando al Honky Tonk juntos, no agarrados de la mano como Ban y Kazuki imaginaban, pero el solo hecho de que llegaran juntos, después de lo que Ban vio y le platico a Kazuki, era sospechoso.

Juubei busco en todo el lugar hasta que diviso a su niño, pero no estaba solo, se encontraba con el ojiazul; los dos sentados en una mesa, uno frente al otro y un solo vaso de frappe con dos popotes; eso solo significaba una cosa: Kazuki estaba saliendo en secreto con Ban todo el tiempo que Juubei estaba ocupado, y los había captado infraganti.

-Kazuki… ¿que significa todo esto?- el Kakei literalmente corrió desde la puerta, hasta la mesa en donde estaba el pelilargo con Ban.

-¡Ban, no estarás molestando a Kazuki otra vez!- grito el rubio, que venia detrás de Juubei

-No lo molesto, y a todo esto ¿Qué hacías con Juubei?- el castaño apunto severamente a los dos recién llegados

Mientras el rubio y Ban arreglaban sus diferencias en la mesa continua; Juubei se sentó frente a Kazuki, este solo tenia la cabeza baja y el improvisado fleco cubría parte de su rostro.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que hacías con Ban aquí?- Juubei hablo lo mas serenamente posible, no quería alterarse y de eso pasar a los gritos, por que sabia que no resolvería nada. Pero era urgente saber que demonios hacia sentado con el ojiazul.

-Si… veras, yo estaba aquí tomándome un frappe, y llego Ban diciéndome que tu y el señor Ginji son pareja, pero se que eso es absurdo y después me puse a discutir con el… le dije que tu serias incapaz de hacerme eso… ¿verdad?- la ultima pregunta la dijo con la esperanza de que las cosas que le había dicho Ban fueran mentiras creadas por un ocioso.

-¿de donde saco eso?

-dijo que los había visto juntos en el centro… y que entraron juntos a una tienda

-¿en serio…?

Juubei se empezaba a poner nervioso, ya que le arruinarían la sorpresa que le tenia a su niño, y para colmo le tenían que inventar un chisme justo antes de la sorpresa que le tenia preparada.

Por otro lado, Kazuki veía como el Kakei empalidecía y movía las dedos insistentemente sobre la mesa, eso quería decir que estaba nervioso… ¿pero nervioso por que?… temió que las especulaciones de Ban se materializaran y que sea verdad que Juubei y Ginji fueran pareja.

-Tu y el señor Ginji son pareja ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?- el mayor creyó que se había perdido entre sus pensamientos y ahora era el Kazuki de sus pensamientos que le hacían la pregunta, pero al mirar hacia el frente vio que el Fuuchouin seguía enojado y viéndole.

-tu y el señor Ginji son pareja… - al principio parecía vacilar mientras hablaba, pero después de levanto de su asiento y con ambas manos sobre la mesa gritó- ¡lo se por que te pusiste nervioso cuando te lo dije!- estaba por irse, pero el Kakei lo detuvo.

-veras… fui con Ginji a una joyería… pues… yo quería que fuera sorpresa, y en un lugar mas romántico… pero esta es la verdadera razón por la que fui solo con Ginji- se metió la mano al bolsillo y saco una cajita diminuta y la abrió frente al pelilargo.

Kazuki pensó que se desmayaría de la emoción, su novio le regalo un anillo… eso solo podía significar una cosa…¡Juubei le estaba proponiendo matrimonio!. Aunque no era exactamente como lo había imaginado, ya que faltaban las rosas, el violinista y las copas de champagne.

-¡acepto!- grito el Fuuchouin antes de que Juubei abriera la cajita -¡ay Juubei gracias!- se apresuro a sacar el pequeño objeto de la cajita y se lo puso en el dedo indicado y beso apasionadamente a su novio. Corrió hacia donde el Ginji y el ojiazul estaban y les mostró el anillo.

-Kazuki ven…- el Kakei tenia que llamarlo, ya que les estaba mostrando el anillo a todos, y solo faltaba la anciana que estaba en el baño.

-ay Juubei gracias… ahora solo le avisare a mis tutores

-¿tutores?

-si… es que… durante un tiempo estuve con unos señores…

-¿y para que les vas a hablar?

-¡para decirles de nuestra boda!

**Continuará…**

**Nikky**: seee… se qe no salen esos tutores, pero por favor! Como seria una boda sin el tio tomado, la tia-penas, la mama sobreprotectora, el papa celoso… eso es lo que le da sabor a la boda

**Chizu-chan**: eres experta en bodazz?

**N: **noup… pero e visto muchas peliculas ha-ha

**C-c: **ai aja

**N: **see… ah y lo que esta en cursiva al principio "me avientes al leon", es una forma muy mexicana de decir "me estas ignorando"… y "hembro" … eso lo dijo mi hermana, por que a su novio dice que es su hembro ha-ha

**C-c: **hembro se escucho mui Discovery chanel xD

**N: **see… ia c… bueno… como los reviews ya estan previamente contestados… yo me voy a escribir el capi que sigue!!!

**C-c: **bye bye booo!!*

Proximo capitulo:

**Les presento al novio**

-¡no te casaras con un hombre!

-mira, que tal si pensamos mejor las cosas ¿no Kazuki?

-¡¿no te quieres casar conmigo?!

-¿en serio?


	3. Les Presento Al Novio

**Si acepto…?**

By: _Red Crayon Princess_

**Nikky:** hola ... primero antes que algo suceda... cambie mi nombre... ya no sera Nikky Hatake... ahora sera Red Crayon Princess... no habra otras modificaciones a parte de esa... ahhh si... Chizu-chan ya no sera asi.... ahora se llamara Clever Princess xD

**Chizu**: nooooo!

**Red Crayon Princess**: ya lo hice...

**Clever Princess**: nooo... golpe bajo!

**RCP**: no me importa!... PARA:

**Asagi Yami**: seee chica... si Yami qiere saber mas...entonces aqui hay mas... y no te esperaras lo que sigue!!!

**RCP**: en fin... el fic!!!

**

* * *

**

Cap. 3.- Les presento al novio

Juubei trataba de asimilar las palabras salidas de la boca de Kazuki, ¿boda? El no había

Acordado nada acerca de una boda y mucho menos a estas alturas; estaba completamente claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Kazuki, pero ¿una boda? Eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano.

-mira, que tal si pensamos mejor las cosas ¿no Kazuki?- trataba de apaciguar a él pelilargo, quien trajo un megáfono para comunicarlo con todo mundo

-¡como que pensemos las cosas!- hablo por el megáfono, que de por si emitía un sonido fuerte, ahora más por los gritos de Kazuki

-si, veras…

-¡¿no te quieres casar conmigo?!

-¿puedes dejar ese megáfono por favor?- trato de arrebatárselo de las manos

-está bien…

De pronto el semblante de Kazuki cambio notoriamente de un estado alegre a una completa tristeza, y eso generalmente significaba que actuaría como víctima hasta que no se le concediera lo que deseara; y Juubei estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, solo que lo que quería Kazuki en esos momentos era casarse, y Juubei no tanto.

-escucha…- cada letra que era pronunciada por él, hacia que Kazuki se pusiera mas cabizbajo -ve llamándole a tus tutores… porque la boda si va.

-¿en serio?

El Kakei y Kazuki salieron del Honky Tonk para después pasar por la casa de Kazuki y dejarlo ahí como de costumbre. Llegando a su casa, Juubei se sentó a pensar un poco las cosas, ¿Cómo fue capaz de decirle eso a Kazuki?, era verdad, él en ningún momento había pronunciado "te quieres casar conmigo" y pensaba que no era necesario, ya que con el solo hecho de tener a Kazuki a su lado le parecía suficiente y que nunca había caso de pedírselo, pero era una idea completamente egoísta; él nunca pensó en los deseos de Kazuki, quizás el si tenia tantos anhelos de casarse con Juubei como para emocionarse de sobre manera al momento de que le enseño el anillo. Así que fue a darse un baño y a dormir, mañana seria otro día lleno de gritos, reclamos y chismes.

Juubei despertó, y rápidamente fue a buscar a Kazuki a su casa, pero como nadie abrió pensó que tal vez se había adelantado al Honky Tonk. Al llegar busco entre todas las mesas a su niño y temía encontrarlo otra vez con el odioso del ojiazul, pero no fue así, vio que estaba sentado con Hevn así que se dirigió hacia allá.

-está bien, yo te aviso cuando haya cambios- apenas menciono eso la rubia y se levanto del asiento -ah hola Juubei, con permiso

-sí, claro

-¡hola juubeizzini!- Kazuki se paró de la mesa y abrazo a su futuro esposo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Kakei y rodeándolo fuertemente.

-¿jubeizzini, de donde sacaste eso?- apenas y podía hablar

-es algo que invente mientras dormía…- ahora daba pequeños besos en el cuello de Juubei, pasando a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja

-ka…Kazuki para…para…-las manos del Kakei trataban de separar al pelilargo, pero este no se soltaba por nada del mundo

-¿alguien ha visto a Kazuki?- se escucho a lo lejos

-Kazuki… creo que te…te hablan…

-yo no escucho nada- susurro en el oído del mayor

-yo… si…

El pelilargo se separo pesadamente y se alzo de puntitas para ver sobre el hombro de Juubei hacia la puerta.

-¿alguien ha visto a Kazuki?- se escucho otra vez

-¡ma!- grito y alzo su mano

-¿ma?… ¿Kazuki quienes son ellos?- preguntó Juubei antes de que una señora, acompañada de un hombre, se acercaran con ellos.

-te lo diré rápido, son las personas que se encargaron de mi cuando era niño

-pe… pero- antes de poder articular alguna palabra, las dos personas estaban frente a el

-disculpe buen hombre- menciono amablemente la señora, refiriéndose al Kakei -¿conoce a un chico llamado Kazuki?

-ma, soy yo- avergonzado, el pelilargo levanta la mano

-ay cosito, es que estas muy cambiado… pareces… mujer

-lo sé, lo dicen a menudo- bajo la cabeza rendido

Después de que Juubei acompañara a Kazuki a que llevara a sus padres a que conocieran la ciudad, los cuatro entraron a una iglesia, que curiosamente estaba siendo adornada con bellas flores blancas y otras pocas color vino por Natsumi, Ginji y Sakura. Esto era completamente raro y sabia que Kazuki estaba detrás de todo esto, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

-hay ya habíamos estado en una iglesia antes ¿no?- menciono quejosa la mujer

-eso fue para mí bautizo ma- respondió Kazuki mas desesperado que nada

-¿en serio?, y ahora para que será

-para mi boda- soltó de pronto el pelilargo

-¡¿te casaras?!

-si, ma…- decía ahora mas apenado

-¿y quién es la susodicha?

-bueno… les presento al novio- en eso, Kazuki jalo de la manga de la camisa al Kakei hasta que quedara en medio del circulo que improvisadamente se había formado

-¡no te casaras con un hombre!

-ma, como que ya estoy algo grande para decidir con quién casarme ¿no?

-está bien hijo, yo rezare por tu alma- la señora se hincaba en lo que parecía una figurilla puesta de cabeza en una orilla

-mira, ya que están aquí, porque no buscan un hotel para quedarse- el Fuuchouin intentaba levantar a su madre del suelo. Los padres salieron y regresaron en menos de 5 minutos

-¿tan rápido?- le susurro el Kakei a Kazuki

-¿ya están de vuelta tan rápido?- vocifero el pelilargo a sus tutores

-si es que no había ningún 5 estrellas, ni un hotel-spa, no hay nada que merezca que nosotros nos tengamos que quedar ahí

-bueno, pueden quedarse en mi departamento ma- era la última opción que le quedaba al menor

-¿en serio, y hay espacio?

-claro ma

-está bien… ¿y para cuando la boda?

-dentro de una semana- dijo Kazuki sin pensar

-¡¿Qué?!

**_Continuara…_**

**RCP:** jaja juubei bien sacado de onda

**CP**: es qe kazu ni avizza ni na'

**RCP**: pero pues ya sabes como es la naturaleza de kazuki… de inesperada…

**CP**: fijate qe no sabia…

**RCP**: estas siendo sarcástica verdad?

**CP:** si… ¬¬

**RCP**: ahhh **Asagi Yami!!!** muchas gracias... no me acordaba de este fic... si no es por que me mandas un review!!

**CP:** pobre... nadie nozzz ezzcribe TTwTT...

**RCP:** ay eres insoportable… en fin… en el proximo capi…

**Y el vestido****…**** bien gracias**

-_voy a comprar mi vestido_

_-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, Kazuki?_

_-kazuki… hoy es el ultimo día para comprar el vestido_


	4. Y el vestido bien gracias

**Si acepto…?**

By: _Red Crayon Princess_

Red Crayon Princess: hello de nuevo... (grillos) okeeeeeii... xD ahora actualizare este fic... y tal vez les suene la historia...

Clever Princess: suene o qe la aiiamoz leido...?

RCP: eso!... bueno eso si han visto friends o si son gran fanaticos de la serie...en fin... aqui el fic...

* * *

**Cap 4.- Y el vestido****…**** bien gracias**

Ahora era el momento perfecto en que Juubei pensaba que se desmayaría, "una semana" había pronunciado Kazuki frente a sus papas, "una semana" había dicho frente a lo que sería su altar "una semana" era el lapso que autoproclamo Kazuki y "una semana" tenía para explicarle ese malentendido. La pregunta del millón era -¿Cómo hacerlo sin herir los sentimientos de Kazuki y poder detener a tiempo todo ese embrollo antes de que el mismo se quite la vida?- y como no había respuesta coherente para ello, tenía que hallar la manera de sobrellevar las cosas, o dejarse llevar. Mientras Juubei asimilaba las palabras en su cabeza, Kazuki lo dejo conversando con sus padres, ya que tenía una boda que levantar y terminar de planear _en menos de lo que canta un gallo*,_ pero como la boda se efectuaría en la mas privada locación, era necesario cosas simples y no tan costosas, ya que el tiempo se les venía encima.

-me retiro, ma' ¿ya sabes dónde queda mi departamento cierto?- el pelilargo caminaba hacia la salida mientras hablaba

-sí, no te preocupes

-¡Juubei mas de rato regreso!- grito dentro de la iglesia, lo que provoco que el eco resonara en todas y cada una de las paredes

-¿Qué, espera a dónde vas?

-pues…- se acerco corriendo a su prometido -voy a comprar mi vestido- susurro en el oído del Kakei

-¿vestido?- menciono quedito, solo para que el pelilargo lo escuchara

-sí, no pensabas ponerte tu el vestido ¿verdad?

-no, claro que no…

-ay, qué bueno que dijiste que no, porque no me iba a poner yo el smoking ¿eh? Tengo cuerpo y lo presumiré mientras pueda- rio nerviosamente

-Pero…- Kazuki ya no pudo escuchar lo que su prometido le decía, ya que estaba caminando hacia la salida otra vez.

-Sakura, Ginji!- alzo la voz el pelilargo para exigir atención a los presentes -dejen todo lo que están haciendo, y síganme- termino de mencionar saliendo del templo escoltándolos a la salida

-¿y yo?- pregunto Natsumi, ya que ella estaba junto con el rubio y la Kakei arreglando la iglesia, pero no había sido mencionada

-Natsumi… ¿te podrías quedar a arreglar?... por favor- casi rogo para que la chica se quedara

-está bien…- resignada volvió a arreglar las flores viendo como los tres salían por la puerta.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora Kazuki?- pregunto el rubio rascándose notoriamente la cabeza

-escuche que en la tienda "Loop Bride's" están mostrando sus mejores vestidos en rebaja y solamente hasta el día de mañana- se devolvió hacia ellos y les hablo de cerca como si les contara un secreto -hoy iremos a "Luxurious Gold"-

-¿pero que esa tienda no es muy costosa?- pregunto la única mujer

-sí, el plan es que iremos a esa tienda y me probare el vestido más hermoso… y ya no preguntes mas, _porque se me sala*;_ tomen estos silbatos- menciono al tiempo que les daba un silbato a cada uno y se miraron desconcertados entre si

-¿y los silbatos?- pregunto la Kakei

-ya verán…

Los tres salieron con destino a una de las tiendas más caras y estrepitosamente llamativas de la ciudad "Luxurious Gold" vendía los vestidos de boda más hermosos y ridículamente caros. Kazuki quedaba cegado con cada vestido que veía, uno con diamantes, otro con el velo hermoso, otro con la cola demasiado larga, otro topless con piedras incrustadas y así seguía viéndolos, pero los precios eran demasiado elevados y aunque hicieran todos los rescates posibles, era imposible llegar a la cantidad deseada y necesaria. Para ese entonces Sakura y Ginji esperaban ansiosos cada que el pelilargo agarraba un vestido que estaba en el almanaque y corría a probárselo.

-este es el dieciseisavo vestido que se prueba- se quejo el rubio, desparramándose sobre el sofá

-a lo mejor este es el indicado… y con suerte el más barato- la chica dejaba descansar perezosamente su cara sobre sus dos manos

Seguían esperando hasta que la espera se hizo demasiado larga como para seguir esperándolo, ambos se miraban como preguntándose "Quien entra a ver" pero ninguno se animaba, hasta que se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y entre los dos entraron a los probadores y vieron un pasillo enorme lleno de puertas, tocaron cada una hasta que llegaron a la quinta puerta, tocaron pero nadie respondió; se retiraron para continuar con la siguiente puerta hasta que escucharon un sollozo.

-¿Kazuki?- fue el rubio quién se atrevió a preguntar

-pasen…- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

Los dos entraron con cautela, ya que eran contadas las veces las que hayan visto a Kazuki llorar, o hasta eran nulas, así que esto les advirtió que algo no andaba del todo bien, el rubio fue empujado por la chica para que entrara primero al abrir la puerta y encontraron a Kazuki sentado en una banca dentro del probador.

-¿Qué te sucede Kazuki?- se atrevió el rubio a preguntar

-es que… es que… no puedo creer que ya me vaya a casar…-rompió en llanto al terminar la oración.

-¡ay Kazuki!- corrió la chica a abrazarlo -debes estar como _un manojo de nervios*_ ¿no es así?

-si Sakura… es que… nunca pensé que me pasaría a mi… y ahora que me está pasando… me tiemblan mucho las rodillas y me pongo a llorar cada que pienso en eso- el chico volvía a llorar y se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro.

-Kazuki… hoy es el último día para comprar el vestido- sentencio la Kakei -y si no te pones en este momento de pie no llegaremos a tiempo a la otra tienda

-¡tienes razón!- Kazuki entro en razón y se limpio las lagrimas y ordeno a que salieran los otros dos del vestidor.

Entregaron el vestido a la encargada con la excusa de que les habían llamado de la florería para confirmar el pedido y miles de cosas inventadas de más. Corrieron a la siguiente tienda y apenas entraron cuando una marejada de mujeres entro después de Kazuki y su séquito ya que la rebaja había llegado y tenían que aprovecharla al máximo. Se separaron y cada quién buscaba un vestido parecido al último o el que más le había gustado a Kazuki; Ginji solo entro y fue pisoteado por las enloquecidas y rabiosas mujeres, así que solo se reducía a Kazuki y Sakura quienes se dividieron y trabajo y se fueron a los diferentes lugares de la tienda. A Sakura le arrebataban cada vestido bonito que veía y ya iba por el doceavo que peleaba; Kazuki solo veía los que las mujeres dejaban por que les quedaba muy chico o muy infantil, pero no había todavía uno que le satisficiera o que se le pareciera al último que se había probado, con el que lloró en el vestidor de la tienda anterior. Al recorrer la pila de vestidos, vio que uno estaba muy en el fondo de unos con muchas flores y demasiado extravagantes, jaló el vestido y observo que era igualito al vestido que le encantó, con el que se dio cuenta de la realidad del casamiento, lo agarro para llevárselo a pagar pero del otro lado también lo estaban jalando, Kazuki tiró con más insistencia el vestido mientras que del otro lado lo jalaban también, decidió echar un vistazo a su rival.

-¡eres la encargada de "Luxurious Gold"!- exclamo con sorpresa, ya que era tremendamente raro que una encargada de dicha tienda de renombre terminara comprando en una subasta

-¡la que lo vio primero se lo queda!- grito la chica furiosa

Kazuki saco su silbato de donde lo guardaba, Sakura advirtió que el pelilargo había encontrado ya el vestido indicado, a que anteriormente se habían puesto de acuerdo que al sonar el silbato significaba que ya habían encontrado el vestido, o que tenían problemas con alguien; pero al mismo tiempo que el Fuuchouin sonaba su silbato Ginji también silbaba el suyo, a lo que Sakura corre de un lado a otro pero apenas llegaba a un lado cuando el otro silbato era sonado, fue primero a donde le quedaba más cerca, encontrándose a el rubio en una esquina.

-¿lo encontraste?- le dijo la chica

-¡no! Ya vámonos... ¡Las mujeres frenéticas me dan miedo!

-¡ven, Kazuki ya encontró el vestido!- jalo al chico de la esquina y lo obligo a caminar por toda la tienda hasta donde el pelilargo se encontraba con una chica bajo una llave, mientras que con la otra agarraba el vestido -¡Kazuki!

-¡págalo!- le extendió a la chica el vestido

Sakura jalo a Ginji, y con vestido en mano corrió a la caja a pagarlo y al salir de la tienda sonó el silbato para que Kazuki dejara de aplicarle la llave a la chica y saliera corriendo del lugar para evitar repercusiones

Continuara…

* * *

"en menos de lo que canta un gallo": se utiliza para decir de manera inapropiada -lo mas rapido posible-

"se me sala". se utiliza cuando dices mucho algo y temes que no pase

"manojo de nervios" es cuando tienes chorro de miles de nervios xD

**Despedida de soltero I**

-vamos a ser los organizadores de la despedida de soltero de Kazuki…

- lo que se me ocurre para la despedida es… alcohol y strippers*

-¿me perdi de algo?...

-Toshiki…


	5. Despedida de Soltero I

**Red Crayon Princess:** hola! ahora... entramos en la despedida de soltero de Kazuki!!... y les aseguro qe va a estar super mega emocionante!... asi que no dejen de ler que esta historia empieza con mas enredos, mas drama, mas lagrimas y desde ahora empezara con mas visitas!!... disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Si Acepto…?**

_Por: Red Crayon Princess_

**Cap. 5.- Despedida de Soltero I (Una visita inesperada)**

Los 3 chicos y la chica continuaban corriendo hasta que llegaron al Honky Tonk y entraron muy sigilosamente como si estuvieran en una misión en cubierta.

-¡hasta que llegan!- grito Natsumi desde la barra

-Ay Natsumi siento haberme tardado tanto…- se disculpó Kazuki correctamente y alzo la bolsa que traían consigo -¿puedo ponerlo aquí?

-¿Aquí, en el Honky Tonk?

-¡sí! Porque no puede quedarse en mi casa, ni en la casa de Sakura, ni con Ginji- mencionó rápidamente el Fuuchouin

-pero… ¿estás seguro que quieres dejarlo aquí en el Honky Tonk?... digo… sabes que Juubei frecuenta mucho este lugar y en un descuido lo podría ver ¿no crees?-

-no… yo lo mantendré ocupado- al decir esto todos voltearon a ver al pelilargo -¿Qué? Lo estoy diciendo de la mejor manera posible- se defendió

-no, si nadie está diciendo algo- Natsumi quería hacer que Kazuki se ruborizara

-bueno, yo me voy. Como la organizadora personal de la fiesta tengo muchas cosas que hacer- la Kakei se despedía

-yo voy contigo Sakura- añadió Kazuki

Mientras el rubio se sentaba en la barra esperando a que llegara el ojiazul, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que vio a Ban así que decidió esperarlo hasta que hiciera su aparición. Acompañado de la pelinegra, quien rápidamente regreso al trabajo, pero no se quedaría con esa espinita. Si Sakura era la organizadora de bodas de Kazuki, ella podría ser la organizadora de la despedida de soltero sorpresa de Kazuki.

-¡señor Ginji!- grito alterada

-¡que sucede Natsumi!- el rubio que estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo* dio un salto de la silla donde estaba. La chica se hizo hacia delante de él como si le fuera a contar un secreto.

-vamos a ser los organizadores de la despedida de soltero de Kazuki…- susurro en el oído del emperador relámpago

-¿en serio?... y ya hablaste con Kazuki…

-no… será entre tú y yo… como la boda será en menos de una semana tenemos que hacerla en dos o tres días máximo

-o puede ser hoy mismo- recomendó el rubio –así agarraríamos a Kazuki por sorpresa ¿no?

-dios santo señor Ginji, es usted un ¡genio!

-ay Natsumi, no es para tanto

-pero… lo que se me ocurre para la despedida es… alcohol y strippers*

-¿y el lugar?

-¡el Honky Tonk en la noche!... nadie se para aquí después de las 10, así que podría llamar a unos cuantos de sus amigos que le deben favores y ellos serian los strippers improvisados- la chica saltaba detrás de la barra, era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido hasta ahora

-¿y cómo le harás con Paul?

-eso déjemelo a mi

Natsumi atendió a todos los clientes que estaban lo más rápido posible, si obtenían rápido lo que querían lo más seguro era que se retiraban rápido, mientras que el rubio salió un momento a hablar por teléfono, llamando a unas cuantas personas que le debían favores, dinero, el perdón, su misericordia y otras cosas más por agregar a la lista. Al final del día hizo una última llamada a él pelilargo, le dijo que un cliente quería contratarlo, al principio Kazuki se negó rotundamente ya que no quería exponerse a unos milímetros de su gran boda; para convencerlo Ginji le dijo que solo era una sesión fotográfica y que lo querían como modelo. Kazuki colgó, se puso sus mejores ropas y con un poco de ayuda de la Kakei se recogió el cabello en una coleta algo femenina. Llevo consigo a Sakura y partieron con destino al Honky Tonk.

Al llegar ahí vio que las luces estaba apagadas y pensó que el emperador relámpago le había jugado una broma pesada y no estaba de un humor ahora, ¿Cómo es que Ginji se atreve a bromear en momentos tan próximos a el gran día? Sakura, quien tampoco estaba enterada de la despedida de soltero se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que el Honky Tonk estaba aparentemente cerrado.

-a lo mejor el cliente quiere privacidad- era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir para que el pelilargo evitara ir en busca del rubio y golpearlo

-entraremos al mismo tiempo ¿sí?

-está bien

Ambos caminaron muy lentamente hacia el establecimiento y Kazuki fue quien giro la perilla y empujo la puerta, todo estaba tremendamente oscuro y se maldijo al olvidar los cascabeles en la mesa de noche, porque pensó que quizás no los necesitaría, pero contaba con su cuñada ¿no? Ella tal vez podría hacer algo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y de pronto las luces se prendieron.

-¡SORPRESA!

El Fuuchouin se tuvo que llevar una mano al pecho, porque pensó que se le saldría del susto, volteo alrededor buscando una cara conocida, todos eran unos chicos, muy guapos por cierto, hasta que vio la del rubio y a Natsumi, que se dirigieron a el

-¡sorpresa! Señor Kazuki- grito la chica al estar más cerca

-¿me perdí de algo?... ¿es mi cumpleaños o que pasa?- Kazuki aun no entendía el porqué todas esas personas se habían reunido ahí a esperarlo a él, ¿se había ganado la lotería y él ni enterado estaba?

-es por tu despedida de soltero- se escucho una voz a través de todos los chicos, quienes se fueron haciendo a un lado, dejando pasar a alguien de entre ellos

-¿Quién es?- se pregunto Kazuki asimismo tratando de recordar esa voz

-¿Cómo es eso de que te casas y no me ha llegado una invitación?

-emm yo…- aun no conocía al dueño de la voz, ya que todavía no llegaba a donde él se encontraba, ¿que acaso el Honky Tonk estaba demasiado grande como para que se tardara tanto?

-te has olvidado de tus verdaderos amigos

-Toshiki…

Continuara…

* * *

Red Crayon princess: espero que les haya gustado!! espero reviews para esta historia que esta un poco descuidada... pero actualizacion dentro de dos semanas!! chao!!

_Strippers: se les dice así a los hombres que bailan con poca ropa_

**_Cap. 6.- Despedida del soltero II (Mas whisky por favor)_**

_-da la casualidad que uno de mis trabajos de medio tiempo es el entretenimiento_

_-¿Dónde demonios esta el alcohol?_

_-¡Ban! ¡Juubei!-_

_-¿me puedes decir que es todo esto?_


End file.
